


(1) message (temporary hiatus)

by sarangway



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, M/M, Texting, i promised more socky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: sanha doesn't like his little sister's babysitter[texting skin]





	1. Chapter 1

+1 (###) ###-####  
  
hello, is this the babysitter for the Yoon household?  
  
hey, yeah it is. who is this?  
  
stupid  
  
...  
  
…what  
  
you know, she didn’t know that word before you started babysitting her  
  
is this sanha?  
  
i can fire you yknow  
  
i mean like after i ask my mom  
  
so uh is there something to say  
  
if you don't stop teaching her bad words i'm gonna tell my mom  
  
are u threatening to tattle tale  
  
NO  
  
JUST KNOW THAT I WILL FIGHT YOU   
  
ur sister was right  
  
abouot what  
  
about  
  
ur like a baby  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: wow i haven't updated sweetheart suite in a month  
> me @ me: write socky  
> im sorry but not really. this will be updated every day!!  
> i've been really wanting to write a fic in just texts and after reading "instagram" by [@moonbinsonesie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/pseuds/moonbinsonesie) i got so inspired. so, here, the socky no one asked for.  
> hit me (up) [@starrybinu](http://starrybinu.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

minyuck  
  
[](http://imgur.com/E23Zo9R.png)  
  
wow, the face of an evil boy  
what has your panties in a twist?  
you taught her shut up  
how do you think my parents reacted????  
it's not my fault she's smart  
i told her i was PARK minhyuk and she said PUCK minhyuk ㅋㅋㅋ  
what does that mean?  
it's not a bad word from here, but from america  
YOURE MAKING MY SIX YEAR OLD SISTER CURSE IN TWO LANGUAGES???  
she just said it wrong  
i am so telling my mom  
brb she bought cookies  
9:34 pm  
i don't think you understand the concept of 'brb'  
uve been gone for FIVE HOURS SANHA  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minyuck lol  
> hit me (up) [@starrybinu](http://starrybinu.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

minyuck  
  
haii saha!!!!  
  
(its ur sister, not me)  
  
hiiiiiiiiii iii !!!!!!!!  
  
shouldn't you be in class?  
  
she got out early, i had to pick her up  
  
wow what a prince  
  
why are you at school anyway?  
  
we have a day off  
  
we??????? who is WE????  
  
dont u go to the local high school?  
  
oh my god  
  
dont tell me you go there too  
  
:)  
  
see u at school<3333  
  
also ur sister says  
  
i love u oppa ;)  
  
i'm two seconds from blockgin you oh my god  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fresh off the press: rocky needs to chill  
> hit me (up) [@starrybinu](http://starrybinu.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

MYUNGJINGLE  
  
can i report someone who's annoying to the police  
  
if u could, i would never see u at school  
  
STOP YOURE SO MEAN TO ME HYUNG  
  
tell jinwoo to unblock me btw!!!!!!!  
  
i'm struggling right now i don't have time  
  
is it ur babysitter  
  
he's not my babysitter  
  
he's hwayoung's  
  
ur sister??? but arent u like 12  
  
hyung i'm literally in the same class as you  
  
jinwoo unblocked me so i need to go spam him some heart emojis  
  
he's warming up 2 me  
  
my sweaty <3  
  
sweaty???  
  
that's an insult?  
  
what???????  
  
but he called me that?????????  
  
IM GONNA FIGHT HIM  
  
thanks for all your help hyung  
  
ur welcome baby sanha <333333333  
  
sarcasm, but alright  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myungjun makes an appearance for my mama seal!!!  
> hit me (up) [@starrybinu](http://starrybinu.tumblr.com)


End file.
